Nur kurz
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Nachsitzen, Regen und ein kleines Beruhigungsmittel für Gakuto


Meine erste FF auf Deutsch...

* * *

**Nur kurz  
**_Ein winziger Kuss kann die größte Liebe in sich tragen. __(Anonym)_

Er hetzte durch die menschenleeren Gänge des großen Gebäudes, hörte nur noch seine eigenen Schritte um ihn herum hallen. Er war der einige der noch bis so spät nachsitzen musste. „Wieder einmal typisch du", würde seine Mutter sagen, was sie auch ganz sicher machen würde, sobald er zu Hause ankommen und ihr erklären würde, warum er erst um diese Zeit auftauchte.

In seinem kopf blitzten schon immer schlimmere Schimpfwörter auf, natürlich alle an seine gehasste Mathematiklehrerin gerichtet. _Sie _hatte ihn dabei erwischt wie er einen nicht sehr kleinen Kaugummi ins Haar einer seiner Mitschülerinnen klebte, die danach logischerweise ein Riesendrama veranstaltete. _War eben ihre Schuld, ich hatte ihr schon gesagt, dass sie sich von Yuushi fernhalten solle…_

Draußen war es bewölkt und man merkte dass es schon nicht mehr so früh war. Gakuto ahnte dass es regnen würde. _Jetzt fehlt nur noch dass ich mit Atobe zusammenstoße und dann ist mein Superglückstag komplett.._. Sicher würde ihn zu Hause seine Schwester auslachen, so nass würde er sein, dachte er trüb. Das verursacht nur dass er seine Lehrerin und die zickige Blondine aus seiner Klasse nur noch mehr hasste. Die ältere Frau hatte ihn zwingen wollen, sich mit dem Mädchen zu entschuldigen. Was er aber nicht tat, wobei sich das Geschrei der blonden Zicke vergrößerte. So musste er also noch drei extra Stunden nachsitzen und so war er auch voll überzeugt dass diese Lehrerin ihn noch mehr hasste als die von Literatur. Es war ihm als höre er immer noch das Gekeife der zwei _Frauen. Also wirklich…_

Er hielt einen Moment lang an um Luft zu schnappen, und rannte danach weiter, bis er zum Ausgang kam und hinaustrat. Und tatsächlich: im genauen Augenblick als er in den Himmel hinaufblickte, fiel der erste Tropfen auf seine rechte Wange. Und dem folgten dann ein Zweiter, ein Dritter und dann waren es so viele dass es sich nicht lohnte sie zu zählen versuchen. Er rannte wieder los, suchend nach einem Ort wo er Schutz vor dem Regen hatte. Er bereute es, dass er am morgen nicht auf seine Mutter gehört hatte, als sie im riet einen Schirm mitzunehmen. (Was er ihr aber nicht sagen würde, käme für ihn gar nicht in Frage)

Als er endlich zum Park kam und sich unter einem Baum stellte, war er schon bis auf die Knochen nass. _Obergeil… _Müde setzte er sich auf den Boden, lehnte sich gegen den Stamm und hörte dem fallenden Wasser zu. Eigentlich sollte er nach Hause, aber auf seinen ätzenden Vater hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht den geringsten Bock. Er blieb einfach sitzen, spürte wie einzelne Tropfen auf seinen Kopf fielen und dann seinen Hals herabliefen. _Fast spürt es sich so an wie Yuushi…_

_Hoffentlich werden die Hefte nicht nass_, dachte er als ihm seine neben ihm liegende Schultasche wieder einfiel. _Sonst werde ich sie auch noch wieder reinschreiben, so wie ich meine geliebte Lehrer kenne…_ Er schloss genervt die Augen, das war definitiv nicht sein Tag. Zuerst fing Alles am Frühstückstisch an, wo sein immer verständnisvoller Vater wieder mal über irgendeinen Blödsinn zu meckern anfing. Diese Mal waren es seine Noten und der neue Freund seiner Schwester, was bedeutete, dass der kleine rothaarige schon vor der Schule schlechte Laune hatte. Diese jedoch verschlimmerte sich, als der Biologielehrer einen Überraschungstest ankündigte (wofür Gakuto ein Wunder brauchen würde, um durchzukommen) und danach die Chemiestunde ausfiel und die ganze Klasse in die Bibliothek geschickt wurde, wo er nichts Interessanteres fand, als tonnenweise verstaubte Bücher, einen schlafenden Jiroh und einen (auch) verärgerter Shishido. Und zu guter Letzt waren da auch noch die Strafe und dann der Regen. Das wäre für Gakuto Alles nur halb so schlimm, hätte nicht ausgerechnet an diesem Tag Yuushi gefehlt. _Idiot._

Langsam fing er an zu frieren, und er sehnte sich nach einem heißen, langen Bad. In der Ferne hörte er einen Donner…

„Wenn es blitzt ist es nicht gerade das geeignetste, wenn du unter einen Baum einschläfst", und ganz nach hörte er eine Stimme. Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen und sah vor sich, die Hände tief in die Taschen gesteckt und diese typische Lächeln aufgesetzt, Yuushi.

„Warst du nicht krank?"

„Wer sagt das?"

„Na ja, du hast gefehlt, so dachte ich…" der Tensai grinste nur noch breiter. „Idiot"

„Weil ich mir einen Tag freigenommen habe?"

„Als würdest du hart arbeiten um eine Familie mit fünf Kindern zu unterhalten. Und dazu, dein freier Tag hat mein nicht-freier Tag verschlimmert"

„Oh, du armes von Gott verlassenes" er dachte schnell nach, „nasses Kätzchen" Gakuto schaute ihn wütend an. Yuushi setzte sich neben ihn und der Acrobat lehnte sich an seine Seite.

„Und warum bist du noch draußen im Regen?"

„Ich komme von der Schule"

„Jetzt sag bloß dass du in der Bibliothek am lernen warst"

„Haraya-sensei hat mich nachsitzen lassen"

„Typisch du" der größere strich sanft über die roten Haare.

„Sag das nicht nochmal!"

„Und warum?"

„…weil meine Mutter das auch sagen würde" Yuushi schmunzelte leicht.

„Verstehe. Entschuldige, Kätzchen" das Genie streichelte liebevoll den kleineren, zuerst mit dem Handrücken über dessen Wange, danach mit dem Daumen die Lippen, bevor es sie mit seinen eigenen probierte. Nur kurz, um die kleine Katze zu beruhigen.


End file.
